


为何我身边的人都在装B

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Summary: 女主是Beta，某次意外把某人给上了……
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

宇宙经历多次变幻轮转，逐渐形成新的世界秩序，以微妙的平衡维持着稳定的状态。而新人类发展为3大类目6种性别——无论何种性别都具有两性特征。

Alpha骁勇善战，无论男女，精神力和身体机能都远超于普通标准，因此理所当然地占据了社会的顶端位置，作为领导者或是战士，他们有责任保护其他性别人类，但各方位数值超高的代价则是极低的受孕率和难以控制的野兽本能，容易受信息素影响。

与此相对，Omega的男性与女性是生育率极高的存在，然而也十分稀有且脆弱，强烈的发情期几乎影响了他们的所有正常生活，因此人们通常会将他们小心保护起来，宛如橱柜里易碎的瓷娃娃，而不甘于被一直囚禁在温室中当生育机器的Omega往往会通过使用抑制剂来控制发情期以及伪装性别。

Alpha和Omega的结合拥有极高几率能诞下强壮的Alpha或美丽的Omega，但也有一定几率产生意外——例如你，一个Beta。与占据总人口极少数量、一出场就能夺得所有人目光的Alpha和Omega不同，作为Beta的你本应该淹没在茫茫人海之中，成为最普通的存在。

然而故事的发展却与你的预想大相径庭，你身处一个AO结合的家庭里，父母超强的生育能力导致除你以外所有兄弟姐妹全是Alpha或Omega，善良的家人们担心你因此感到与他们格格不入，时常照顾你，带你进入他们的圈子一起玩，于是自性别分化时起，你这双眼就已经看透了太多伪装Beta最后发展各种爱恨纠葛的故事。

厌倦了旁观Alpha和Omega之间不断重复的追逐游戏，你回过头想寻求同为Beta的伙伴共鸣，却又往往事与愿违——情窦初开的你将清秀的Beta同桌约到后花园树下告白，他满面羞红地拒绝了你，几天后你却听闻他的抑制剂失效，在宿舍里发情造成大量Alpha暴动，最后退学被带走；网络上认识的Beta小伙伴，线下面基发现他们不是Alpha就是Omega；就连最后就读了Beta专门学校，竟然还是能在身边发现Alpha和Omega。

这些人到底来干嘛的，为何总是在装B！！说好的AO人数占比最少呢？你的内心在无数次咆哮后终于遇到了奎克和利昂娜，高大的男性Beta和娇小可爱的女性Beta，尽管起初你认为他们的体格也十分可疑，但长久的相处过后，你坚定了他们就是Beta的想法，并与他们成为了最好的朋友。

然而一切都在一次暑期拜访时被推翻了，你受到了极大的心灵冲击，也因此犯下了错误——你在酒吧里把不认识的男人上了……似乎他也同样对你做了什么。

事情还得从前几天说起，你一时冲动愤恨地跑去酒吧喝酒，不胜酒力的你轻易就被一两杯鸡尾酒灌得头晕脑胀，眼花缭乱的灯光和舞池里人群扭动的身影交叠起来，让你直犯恶心，只好扶着墙边摇摇晃晃寻到厕所的洗手盆前泼水清醒，不知在里面呆了多久，等你依旧有些迷糊地走出门口时，猛然看见一个似乎有些熟悉的背影正在打电话，怒火突然翻涌上来，拽住那男人的衣服后领就将他扯进了厕所隔间里，你几乎是将他扔进去的，连他手上的手机都被摔到了地上，屏幕闪烁了几下就变为一片漆黑。

你掐住他脖子怒吼：“为什么要骗我？！怎么连你们也在装Beta！”也许潜移默化中受到了一部分Alpha兄弟的影响，你爆发出与平时冷静稳重的Beta形象不一样的粗鲁和力量。

对方似乎被你吓住了，一时间没有作答，你自顾自继续说下去，但语调上却叠加上了些许哭腔：“你们是我最好的朋友了，本来大家都是志同道合的Beta，高高兴兴一起玩，谁知道！！”你语调突然拔高，变得激动起来：“那天我去你家拿机甲理论作业，竟然……竟然看到你们两个在床上疯狂地做爱！！”

噗嗤，你似乎听见对方在笑，恼怒地扇了他一巴掌，转而捏住他的下巴，凑近他怒气冲冲地挤出一句话：“你们竟然也是Alpha和Omega，隐瞒我这么久有意思吗？！到底有没有把我当朋友！”

暑期即将结束，你急急忙忙跑去奎克家里打算借点作业抄抄。因为彼此是熟悉的朋友，之前也打过招呼，你轻车熟路从门口花盆底拿出备用钥匙开了门。突然听见一旁传来奇怪的声音，顺着声响跑去，声音源头正是奎克的房间。原本想敲个门，没想到门本来就是虚掩着，一敲就吱呀吱呀打开来了。扑面而来的信息素席卷你全身，即便是对信息素并不敏感的你也感受到了空气中馥郁的柑橘清香和甜腻的奶油香味交缠，然而如此浓厚的情动气味不可能是Beta能散发出来的。

最震撼心灵的是你所看到的——洁白的大床上，娇小可爱的利昂娜扛着两条壮实的大腿大刀阔斧地进行活塞运动，而奎克泪眼朦胧地拽紧床单粗喘。你怎么都想不到，你如此信任的朋友竟然对你有所隐瞒，而且他们的真实性别还与外形相去甚远。

那之后你不知是如何离开的，但是如今一回想到这冲击性的画面，醉酒后的情绪总是说来就来，复杂的心情又一点点爬上了心头，你竟不自觉难过得哭了起来。

有只温热的手摸了摸你的头，抹去了你脸上的泪花，声音温柔又蛊惑：“你看清楚，我不是你朋友。”紧接着又补上一句：“但巧的是，我是Beta呢！”你思绪仍然有些混乱，迷糊间凑近去仔细辨认的相貌的确不像奎克，这人眼睛更狭长，有种说不出的邪气。

你有些迟缓地点了点头，“哦，这样啊。”你离他身子远了些，转身想打开厕所门离开，才开了一条缝隙就又被关上了，温热的气息靠近你，不安分的手抚上了你的小腹，那个魅惑的声音在你耳后蛊惑着：“我来当你的朋友怎么样？”

“啊？”


	2. Chapter 2

你被酒灌晕的脑子砰地一下被这种陌生的触碰炸得清醒了一半，作为Beta女性的你，同时也拥有男性生殖器官，虽然相比起男性会小一点，但也是发育完全具有正常功能的，在起初进入成长分化期的时候还自己偷偷撸过，只是后来更倾向自己作为女性的身份，因此也就不再对这一部分做过多的关注了，然而此刻你却能感觉到下腹的分身正蠢蠢欲动。

Beta相较于其他两大类别的人种，因为不怎么受信息素的影响，发情期很少也不会轻易受孕，某种程度上来说，Beta可以自由享受性爱而无需承担过多风险，因此滥交的行为也时有发生。

然而你一直以来是比较克制的Beta，突如其来的刺激让你下意识逃避，可对方却主动凑上来，令人迷醉的酒香隐隐约约萦绕在你周围，并不明显，过了好一会儿你才意识到这是他的信息素。

未曾想过信息素也会醉人，更何况你是不敏感的Beta，但借着些许酒意和暧昧的氛围，你鬼使神差地想放纵一把，扭转过身体便将对方推回到坐便器上，用膝盖分开他的双腿——并无任何反抗，他顺从地张开了大腿，还将身体朝后倾斜下去，使下腹更靠近你。

因为是第一次，你生疏且紧张，拉了半天拉链才将那人的裤子解开来，拉下内裤的一瞬，急不可待的肉棒就弹跳出来，作为男性，果然是比你的大得多了，你下身的衣裙早就被他给脱下，他扶着你的腰想让你在他身上坐下，但就在接触的前一秒，你突然压住了他昂扬着的顶端，手向下摸索而去，很快寻到一处柔软的肉缝，轻易就将手指插了进去。

“呃？！”没有任何防备就被逆转了攻势的这位男性，还没来得及反应过来——纤细的手指已经先行离开，生涩的柔软闯入了另一个柔韧的不速之客。同时厕所隔间外传来嘈杂的对话和脚步声，他只好将这种意外的刺激暂时咽到肚子里，扶在你腰上的手都因为不自觉的用力而将你掐出了红痕。

而你，被柔软的肉壁包裹着的温暖同样也是新鲜的体验，下意识开始小幅度扭腰挺胯，你也听见隔间外的人声了，脚步越靠越近时能清晰地感觉到甬道在收缩咬紧，连抽拔的动作都显得困难，对方紧绷的大腿肌肉呈现出优美的肌理线条，他收紧的双腿把你夹在中间妨碍着你的动作，但是反抗的意愿却又并没有他表现出的那么明显，不然以他的体格，如果不情愿的话早该把你推开了。

不知是否因为有酒精的影响，你比往常大胆更多，有些叛逆的想着若是被人发现也没什么大不了的，正巧有人在敲你们这隔间的门，你趁着他短暂分神的一刻将他大腿向两边推得更开，俯下身去按压住胯骨处的肌肉，猛地冲进了穴肉深处。

他及时捂住嘴没有呻吟出声，但肉体交叠拍打的声音还是隐隐约约传到了隔间外，门外那人安静了一会儿，小声地与同伴分享他发现的秘密：“那个隔间里是不是有人在……”“你是不是搞错了？”“没有！你不信就去听听看。”

尽管他们压低了声音，但在这种精神高度集中的状况下你还是轻易听见了他们对话的内容，查看正被你操干得满面赤红的那人，发现他也同样向你望过来，罕见的银灰色眼睛里盛满了警告和慌乱，显然也听见了外面的对话。明明是他先勾引你的，你以为他是个经验丰富的老手，没想到会看见这样极具反差的惊惶状态，难不成女性的部分也是第一次被使用吗？

你试图引诱出他更惑人的一面，外面悉悉索索的声响逐渐凑近，你的动作幅度反而更大了，你甚至能感知到他们屏住呼吸小心靠近的状态，又一次激烈的撞击后，你被紧紧地抱住了，他的双腿交叉反剪在你身后，身体交融密不可分，蠕动的肉壁里似乎有成千上万的小口吮吸拉扯着你再往里一点，胸前的软肉被挤压得甚至都有些痛，但你同样在这样紧密的挤压下达到了极限，阴茎末端的结也膨胀起来塞满了穴口，你们几乎是在同时射出了精液，他的肉棒就顶在你肚子上压着，湿漉漉地在两人小腹间涂抹上了水光，但似乎因为没能完全释放而仍然半挺立着。

他紧抱着你，头颅的位置正好对着你后颈的腺体，温热的鼻息喷洒在上面感觉痒痒的，尽管咬破腺体进行标记这件事在Beta之间没有AO来的那么重要，Beta信息素不显著，即使进行腺体标记，没过几天对方的气息也会逐渐消失，留存时间很短。但腺体依旧是十分敏感的存在，小声的呻吟抑制不住地从你嘴角溢出。

“嘿你听见没！”“哎哟……”

“咳！便秘可真是难受啊！嗯啊……”你听见他出声，巧妙地用借口成功截断了隔间外的对话，不管他们是否相信，但门外噤声了没多久就默默离开了，这期间你也逐渐平静下来，试图离开对方的怀抱，他并没有制止，已经缩小了大半的结被你强行拔出来，红艳的穴口一时闭合不住，随着主人的呼吸还一张一合地不断吐出粘液，红润剔透，你不由得盯着看了会儿。

直到意识到自己的眼神太过直白，你转而向上看着他，却发现他同样眯着狭长的眼睛盯着你，逐渐缓和了呼吸的他突然笑了出来，从坐便器上离开，站起身，此刻你发现他的确高你不少，毕竟一开始醉酒不清醒的你就是将他的背影认成了高大的奎克，狭小的空间里他低着头看你，微弱的厕所顶灯也被阻隔了大半，他脸上的表情晦暗不明，但语气似乎有些兴奋：“真是全新的体验呢~”

他的手重新搭在你腰上，略微低下身子对你说：“可我原本想做的事还没完成哦。”离得近了，那隐隐约约的酒香再一次萦绕在你鼻尖，“要一起去别处继续吗？”你看着他的微笑不由自主地轻轻点了头。

那可真是恣意放纵的一晚，第二天你从宾馆的床上独自清醒过来，手机里全是密密麻麻的家人朋友未接来电，如果不是身上四处布满疯狂后的痕迹，你差点要以为只是做了一场香艳的梦，因为整个房间里丝毫对方的气息都没有，消失得一干二净。“滋……滋”手机震动起来，你扶了扶额，思考自己该如何向家人解释一夜未归还不接电话的原因。

所幸最后他们也没有太为难你，似乎是奎克和利昂娜向他们解释说你和他们一起出去玩了，对于他们两个，你仍然感到十分尴尬和一丝被背叛的怨气，即使是几天后开学了也尽量绕着他们走。

至于那个疯狂的错误，因为事后也没有再遇见那个人，你就将之抛在脑后了，毕竟对于Beta来说一夜情其实不是什么大事，你平静地接受了这次意外。却不料又过了几天，午休回宿舍的时候竟遇见奎克和利昂娜远远的迎面走来，你躲避不及，趁他们还没发现你之前闪身躲进了旁边的一个房间。

进去之后发现陈列了不少医疗器具，应该就是学校的医务室。听闻医务室老师是个很随意的人，虽然你也没见过，不过你想老师应该也不会介意你在这休息一会儿，于是顺手拉开了一边的隔帘，然而床上躺着的那人才真正让你躲避不及。

那双微眯起的眼眸朝你看过来，这熟悉的眼神你绝对不会忘记，而他的白色大褂上挂着他的铭牌——西维斯特·亚瑟


	3. Chapter 3

突如其来的再次见面让你有些不知所措，而且对方看起来还是你们学校的校医。你想假装不认识他，一边扯出尴尬的笑容向他打招呼，一边暗自后退，“亚…亚瑟老师你好，我走错地方了……我这就离开！”

“别急着走啊~”你的衣角被他拉住，尽管他看起来只是轻轻地拉着，可你不但没有将衣服从他手里扯出来，还被拉到了他身边。一张俊颜在你面前放大，医务室的灯光还算明亮，你发觉他的眼睛此刻呈现出琥珀般清亮的浅棕——难道是你那天晚上酒醉记错么？你分明记得那应该是罕有的银灰色。

不知为何有些在意，你靠得近了些，直至注意到他勾起的嘴角才发现你早就突破了安全距离。打算退开时被捏住了后颈，温暖湿润的吻覆盖上来，他掠夺你口腔中空气的同时还在揉捏你的腺体，酥麻的感觉夹击而来，神经宛若窜上了电流般在头顶聚集起一道道闪光炸裂开。灵蛇般的舌尖缠绕着你，若有似无的酒香包裹进交缠的唾液中，几乎忘记呼吸的晕眩蔓延上来，最后你只能无力地靠在亚瑟的怀里。

“咳咳咳！”在你临近窒息的推打下，他终于放开了你，让你半靠在床边上休息，愉悦的笑容很是碍眼。你可没忘记他在厕所里被你干到满脸通红的样子，倒是比现在游刃有余的模样顺眼得多，可你不想在学校招惹是非，发挥Beta的特质，冷静下来质问他：“老师，你这样侵犯学生的行为，我是可以举报你的。”

“噢，你有证据吗？”他露出无辜的神态，你语塞了一刻，身上没有带任何录像或录音的工具，两个Beta，仅仅一个亲吻，即使此刻沾染上了彼此的信息素和气味，也因为淡薄的很，恐怕还没去到举报的地方，就已经了无踪迹，你第一次埋怨起自己性别的特性，思考了半晌才忿忿地回答他：“哼，算了，就当做没发生过吧。”你转身打算离开。

然而他却不依不饶似地，又再次缠上来：“哎，难道这么快就把我忘了吗？说好了要做彼此的挚友呢？”你揉着眉心仔细回想，虽然当晚的记忆也有些模糊了，但也不至于完全忘记，根本没有说过这样的话啊，再说了，这人想要的恐怕才不是什么挚友……刚要反驳的时候，却被他一句话震惊得顿住——“可是我却连孩子都怀上了呢……”

一瞬间，大脑的思绪变成一团乱麻，过往无数次发现身边的Beta是伪装而成的经历宛若胶片般自动在脑海里放映起来，如此高的受孕率只有一种可能，你脱口而出：“你是Omega？！”下意识地朝他胯下看了一眼，那尺寸还鲜明地留存在记忆中。

你很快冷静下来，仔细想想其中逻辑不通，即使是高受孕率的Omega也需要在发情期时完全进入生殖腔才可以，更何况Omega身体构造的缘故，生殖腔在体内埋得更深，这也是尺寸惊人的Alpha才更适配的缘故。你回忆起生理课上的教导，意识到不对，恼火地瞪视他，果然看见他脸上的笑容扩大，最后笑出声来：“哈哈哈，是骗你的，被吓到了吗？”

“不过我真的喜欢你呢”他的表情突然真挚起来，“没想到这么快就再次相遇了，难道不是缘分吗？”两人的距离再次被拉近，你被圈在床与他之间，暧昧的气氛在彼此间涌动。你知道部分Beta的私生活很混乱，但在这之前都与你无关，没想到自己会被缠上，你无奈地尝试推开他：“够了，把那天忘记吧。”

亚瑟顺势抓住你放在他胸膛的双手，带着一只手滑进了他敞开的领口，抚到炙热有弹性的胸肌上，扑通扑通跳个不停的心跳声传达到你的掌心，你清晰地感知到他有多兴奋。另一只手被他握着含吮，温暖湿润的口腔包裹着指尖来回搅动吮吸，他一边这样做着，还一边牢牢盯着你的反应，眼睛里包含了期待。

即使没有信息素的影响，你也不可避免地有一瞬间的松动，正是这一瞬被他抓住了漏洞，充满磁性的嗓音又在蛊惑你：“你不是也喜欢的吗？”他轻轻咬了一口你的指腹，你仍然在为自己找拒绝的理由，但声量已经比刚刚小了很多：“这里是医务室，会有人来的。”

“原来是担心这个。”他轻松地笑起来，摁了一旁的按钮，隔帘自动拉起来，将这片小区域与外面隔离，“不会有人来的，放心。”你原本想质疑他，但是他的语气太过笃定，让你不由得相信他说的话，他一再勾引你，你心里的防线逐渐放松，拒绝的态度也开始放缓。亚瑟明白你在默许他的动作，立即行动起来，将你轻轻放倒在床上躺好，手脚麻利地脱掉了裤子。

今天你穿的是简单的校裙，他没有将其脱下，只是把裙子堆到了你的腰间，他抱住你的大腿将脸贴近腿心，温热的吐息呼在腿中央，你有些痒，稍微动了一下就被他摁住了，湿热的舌尖隔着布料舔舐顶弄，但由于布料的阻隔，始终犹如隔靴搔痒般在外徘徊，渗出的粘液和唾液在纯白的内裤上留下一大片深色水渍。你拽住他柔软的紫灰色短发迫使他抬头，发现他的眼睛里水雾迷蒙，嘴角挂着的银丝被红嫩的舌尖卷走，布满情色意味。你咽了咽口水，催促他：“快点。”

他似乎就等你这句话了，一听见便扯开你的内裤拉到了一边，显露出底下勃发的阴茎和泛滥成灾的穴口，急不可待地扶着等候多时的炙热顶了进去，内裤卷成绳状勒在你的软肉旁，时不时和抽插的肉棒共同摩擦，比起之前醉酒意识模糊的一晚，现在刺激的感官全都清晰地传达到你的脑海里。

医务室的小床并不结实，因为激烈的运动而嘎吱嘎吱地发出声响，如果此刻有人进来，隔着床帘便能看见隐约交叠的两个身影和可疑的声音。会被他人发现的担忧仍然围绕着你，始终悬着的心反而加紧了你的肌肉收缩，你听见他在你身上吸气轻喘。周围的空气中，你们的信息素彼此交融。

他情动的样子十分好看，眼角微微发红，专注的眼眸似乎是要把你的所有反应都装进脑海里，勾起的嘴角显示出主人愉悦的心情，可你想再一次见到他失控的样子，于是抬高了下身让他更靠近你，你悄悄捡起一旁他解开的皮带，双手扶上结实的臀肉，“啪！”拍打下的一瞬，他的身体被突如其来疼痛刺激得往前猛地一送，顶到了甬道最深处，你感觉生殖腔的外口被他顶开了，酥酥麻麻的。

“哈啊”又是一次用力的抽打，他完全不抗拒你的行为，反而更加配合了，打着圈儿地磨动，在你每一次抽打的时候更深入你的身体，没一会儿你们就达到了高潮。他靠在你身上，并没有抽出来，你借此将他推在床上，两人换了个位置，你坐在他身上。

你扭动着腰腹上下起伏，亚瑟略微抬起头看来，原本堆叠在你腰间的裙子滑落下来遮挡了大半两人相连的部位，隐隐约约的反而更引人遐想了。你感觉体内的肉棒又涨大了一分，穴肉的吞吐都遇到了些许阻碍，索性不再抽插，只坐在他身上小幅度前后碾磨，你的身体向后倾斜而去，朝他微微一笑，一手撑着他的大腿，另一手直接寻到了他同样湿润黏腻的穴口，毫不犹豫地插了进去。“唔…啊！哈啊…又……”他的上半身直接弹起，但你手上的动作没有停止，抠挖的同时也在揉搓花心，泛出的淫液沾湿了床单，“呃啊……你果然……”他的肉棒在你体内不断跳动着，终于控制不住朝上用力一顶，灌入大量白浊，你的手也因此抽了出来，在空中划出一道水迹。

“你果然……最棒了啊。”他迷恋地看着你的脸，覆上来亲吻你，你满意的看着他的反应，隐约察觉到自己似乎也被引诱出了与平常不一样的一面。是信息素的影响吗？亦或是他太会勾引人了呢？你感觉后颈的腺体微微发热。

真想让他被干到失神啊……你脑海里突然冒出了这个念头。


	4. Chapter 4

尽管是一闪而过的念头，你也决定顺从自己的内心——想看看他高潮至失神的模样。

毕竟是AO结合诞下的孩子，你身体各方面的数值又稍微比其他Beta要高一些，因此体力也相对来说比较好，你跃跃欲试，想知道自己能做到什么程度。

亚瑟仰起身子亲吻你，你顺着他的方向倒下去，顺势趴伏在他身上。温热宽厚的男体、背上来回轻抚的大手，配合温柔缱绻的吻，如果不是你怀揣着恶意的念头，也许会就这样在他身上睡着。

你的指甲顺着他的肌肉纹理一点一点划到了小腹，在他原本半软的肉棒前方胡乱刮搔着，很快，他拱起身子更贴近你，连亲吻都有些分神，呼吸间传出暧昧的鼻音。你抓住了渐渐有复原之势的肉棒轻轻撸动，在他再一次发出小声呻吟时松开了他的唇，柔软的薄唇上此刻满是红润的色泽和水光，看起来像诱人的草莓布丁。

自你主动触碰他开始，他就闪烁着亮晶晶的眼神看着你，连毛孔都渗透着渴求。这幅模样莫名让你联想到了邻居家的大金毛，常常看着你吐舌头卖萌求抚摸。你忍不住想逗弄他，撸到一半却离开了他的身体，径直从床侧下了地。他慌忙抓住你，长臂一揽就轻易将你抱进怀里，但他动作很轻，只是松松的将你圈进他的范围里，你感觉到耳边的发丝被他拨开，湿软的唇蹭上来，一边含吮着你的耳垂，一边模模糊糊地祈求你：“别这样对我好吗？”他半跪在床上，弯翘的肉棒在空中一抖一抖的，透明的前液不断溢出，他原本想贴着你的身子蹭蹭，只可惜你故意站的离床远了些。

“想要吗？”你戳了戳那一直吐露口水的马眼，手指离开时拉起一串银丝，你故意将湿滑的黏液粘在指尖在他眼前再拉开：“真是个欲求不满的男人啊。”他呼了一口气，手在你后颈的腺体上磨搓：“因为对象是你呢，我不是说了真的很喜欢你吗？一见钟情那种哦~”

噢，渴求着在欲望中解脱的男人所说的话，你并不想相信，何况是他这样看起来就不靠谱的人呢。不过……

你将他推到床上掰开腿躺着，他有些纠结地看着你：“我想用前面。”讨价还价？你将他的腿压得更用力了，一巴掌拍在他因为开腿而颤巍巍裂开缝隙的穴口上，手指都陷进了软乎乎的嫩肉里，指尖因为溢出的黏液而滑进了些许。你手上缓缓动作着，漫不经心的问他：“这里被多少人用过了？”

“没有！”他急切地想向你解释，刚起身就因为你拉扯阴蒂的动作震得一抖，“啊啊！唔……只有你。”你当然明白答案是什么，毕竟你记得他第一次反应有多可爱，似乎每次被你袭击这里的时候反应都很大，但如果让他主动选择的话还是会选择另一边。

你松开压着他大腿的那只手，滑落至他胯间，握住那根颤抖着，一直没被抚慰到的小可怜，“那这里呢？上过多少人了？”

这次他没有马上回答，似乎被哽住了一般扭过头，支支吾吾也没给出个确切的答案，最后小心地瞄了你一眼：“没，没有多少……”瞧这没有底气的模样，连声音都快低到尘埃里了。

“呃啊！！！嘶——！”你的指甲掐进柱身，嫩穴上也同样赏了他一巴掌，他惊得泪花都冒出来了，立即想推开你，但才动作到一半就停了下来，重新躺好抽抽噎噎的：“对不起，以后只给你用。”

哦？还很会装可怜。你笑了笑，假装没发现他还暗自定下了【以后】两人还会再见面的小心思，“被人用过的脏东西，还想继续给我？”没有等他回答，你撩起裙摆进入了他的肉穴。一瞬间的收紧，你马上感觉到被四面八方的壁肉挤压的快感，逐渐适应着摆动起腰，你让自己埋得更深，手上掐着他涨大的肉棒前端，饶有兴致地看着他仰头吸气的模样，胸膛上下起伏，身体四处都泛着红晕。

对于过去有多少炮友这件事，聪慧如Beta，你多少猜得出来，也不太在意。真正的目的并不是逼问出具体数量，而是观察反应十分有趣，同时也是干他的借口之一。抬起他一边的腿，你捣干地更加用力，指尖逐渐也在他肉棒上滑动起来，听到他抑制不住的喘息和呻吟，恍惚间突然想起自己那两个好朋友。

利昂娜娇小身体下的粗壮性器拍打在奎克身上造成的巨大反差，不知不觉竟在潜意识里影响了你，你不免得有些羞赧，也许一开始就是因为那时受到的冲击，导致你会莫名产生将亚瑟压着干的想法。一想到他们，你发觉其实自己也没那么恼火了，毕竟他们事后一直试图找你道歉，你总该顺着台阶下和他们和好……

“唔？！”骤然紧缩的甬道将你分散的意识拉扯回来，不知不觉酥麻的快感已聚集在顶端，你加深了每一次撞击的力度，手上对他撸动的速度也没停。亚瑟的腿攀上了你的腰紧箍着，身下的床单早就被拽的杂乱不堪，爱液四溅，铺满两人结合的腿间。小床不堪重负的嘎吱声交叠在破碎不堪的呻吟声中，似乎在抗议你们的动作太过激烈。

被咬的越来越紧，胀痛的阴茎也隐隐有了要成结释放的趋势，你看着他快要失焦的眼神，心满意足的准备最后冲刺。“啪叽——”黏腻的水声，你意外地看着他将你推开，一瞬的迷茫，你还没反应过来的时候已经被反推到床上。

“？！嗯啊——！！”壮硕的性器进入了你的身体，没有任何反抗的余地，一次性进入了最底端，将近一半卡进了你因情动而打开的生殖腔内，力量的差距瞬间明了，即使是隐藏着Alpha基因的你也无法在这瞬间将紧压着你的亚瑟推开。

“你刚刚走神了是不是？”你听见他在你耳边小声的说，下一秒，从未感受过的浓烈酒香铺天盖地笼罩过来，是他的信息素，伴随着后颈酥麻刺痛带来的强烈快感。

你被标记了。

然而罪魁祸首竟然在你身上睡着了，紧锁的结导致你一时半会踹不开他。啧，果然一刻也不能放松，你掐了掐他的脸，运动过度的困乏很快袭来，不知不觉也陷入了梦乡。


	5. Chapter 5

没多久你就醒来了，是被外面的放学广播吵醒的，迷迷糊糊坐了一会儿，记忆回笼，你想起进入这个房间时午休才刚开始不久，看来的确在这呆了不少时间。

清醒时你就发现自己躺的床换了一张，干净整洁，身上也十分清爽，跟第一次独自在宾馆里醒来的状况完全天差地别，唯一相同的地方大概就是——那个人都不在。

失落多少有点，你暗骂了一声，从床上翻身下来，有些酸痛，但这都不是问题，问题在于要怎么掩盖掉一直隐隐约约围绕在你身上的那抹额外多出来的信息素。左右想着现在也不用回家，如果被同学发现就发现吧，你叹了口气准备离开。

周围的隔帘突然被拉开，明媚又欠揍的笑容绽放在你眼前：“你醒啦？”  
心中莫名的郁结霎时解开了，然而你还是一拳挥了过去，在那张笑嘻嘻的脸上留下一个小小的红印子，“谁让你标记我的。”  
你的眼神往下瞄，亚瑟看着你攥紧的拳头往后退了一步，下意识把手挡在了两腿中间，慌忙安慰你：“一时冲动，一时冲动嘛，腺体标记过几天信息素就消散了。”  
“射进生殖腔里的精液呢？”尽管不在发情期内，这种行为也有一定的风险。  
他的喉结小心地动了动，明明是做错了事在弥补，现在却好像向你邀功似地：“没问题的，我已经帮你弄出来了哦！”

可疑的地方实在是太多了，但你身心都有些疲惫，不想与他持续纠缠，只好先回宿舍去。这次亚瑟看见你准备离开没有阻拦，只是站在原地问：“还会再来吗？”你转过头看到他一个人站在光影下，不知是否产生了错觉，竟然在他身上看到了一丝孤独寂寥的模样。你没有给他明确的回复，只是皱着眉头骂了他一句：“你把医务室当什么地方了？”  
“别来了，我去找你。”在离开前，你听见他在背后喊。

你不再理会他，出了门口，紧锁的眉头却解开了，你望了望空无一人的走廊，脚步轻快地朝宿舍的方向走去。

宿舍门前站着一高一矮两个正在交谈的身影，不用想也知道肯定是奎克和利昂娜，你深吸一口气，决心要为这几天赌气躲避他们的行为道歉，大跨步地朝他们走去，没多远就被他们发现了，那个小小的身影冲刺而来，迎面而来的冲力几乎要把你撞倒在地上，你好不容易等到奎克来到你们身旁把紧紧抱住你的利昂娜扯开，才终于能好好吸上一口气。

“你跑去哪里了！！怎么最近总是消失！”看着首先就扑来大声质问你的利昂娜，你不禁内心狠狠吐槽了一把自己，明明是如此明显的Alpha性格，为什么当初硬是被她的外表欺骗了啊！最终还是奎克想到要进宿舍去坐着再一起慢慢相谈。

利昂娜和你是同一宿舍的，但开学后的几天为了躲避他们，你基本上都是早出晚归，要么就在图书馆待着，因此直到现在你们才第一次坐下来好好的交谈。伪装成Beta的事情自然是和解了，奎克的伪装理由完全不需要多说你已经明白，社会上伪装成Beta来获取自由的Omega实在是太多了，但是利昂娜的理由倒是出乎意料——是家族给她的任务。

“你知道为什么只有我们学校单独接收Beta吗？”通常Alpha和Beta都会一起上课，要说单独建立一所学校供单一性别任课的话，只有贵族Omega们才会有这样的待遇。你一直没有察觉到有什么不对，即使你总是能遇到Alpha或Omega，但不可否认的是Beta的占比在人群中确实是很多，也许多到需要一个学校专门来教学也不是不可能。

你提出了你的想法，立马被利昂娜敲了一下脑门，她望了望四周，压低声音对你说：“可我们学校只接收拥有Alpha或Omega基因的Beta！其他普通Beta都被刷下去了，即使他们成绩再优异都不行。”你一时想不出其中的关联，害怕被利昂娜再次袭击——她力气比平时还大，于是只好用求助的眼神朝奎克望去。可靠的奎克立马接收到你的信号，不愧是善解人意的Omega，他轻声解答了你的疑惑：“学校在暗地里做关于Beta的人体实验。”

！！！

“瞎说什么！”你下意识就大声反驳，这种事情实在是太荒唐了，你很难相信，再加上在校期间你也没察觉到不对劲的地方。利昂娜捂住你的嘴做了嘘声的动作，慢慢向你解释：“这事情一直被封锁得很紧，即使在学校里也没多少人知道。原本这个项目在国家内部也有少数人在支持，AO人数稀缺，如果能通过对Beta进行人体实验改造来填充数量就再好不过了。但后来发现实验与预先结果相悖，造成大量悲剧，国家那的人紧急叫停，学校高层却不肯放手，由于内部信息都藏得很好，国家掌握不到具体信息正面逮捕他们。”

利昂娜说着说着便有些激动：“你知道我有哥哥是上级军官，他说学校一直还在偷偷抓学生去做实验。”她顿了一下，补充道：“我虽然是Alpha，但是个子小不容易被发现，混进来帮他们监视学校的人，可这几年下来他们都没有动静，直到最近才有些风声。”

她指了指你，神情是前所未有的严肃：“你身上拥有AO两种基因，被盯上的几率很高，原本就打算和你说的，但一直找不到你，所以你这段时间长时间的消失让我们很担心。”你有些愧疚，想必他们找不着你的时候一定很着急，而你还在跟人厮混……突然间利昂娜凑过来闻你的脖子，很是惊讶：“你被人标记了？！味道不对劲。”

没想到Beta的信息素是如此微弱的吗，即使是灵敏的Alpha也不能第一时间察觉到。你正这么想着，又被继续审问今天去了哪里，你并没有打算隐瞒，如实告知去了医务室。

“不可能啊，今天下午我们两个就去了医务室，那的老师是知道我真实身份的，我们过去拿奎克的抑制剂。”

“你到底去了哪里？”

面对利昂娜的疑问，你回想起那个房间里陈列整齐的医疗器具，浑身透凉。


	6. Chapter 6

你暂时还没有感觉到身体出现异样，但犹豫了一会儿还是决定把一切都跟朋友们说了，当然隐去了不必要的细节，结果当然是被利昂娜狠狠教训了一顿：“才见过那么两次的人，竟然这么轻易就被人拐跑啦？！还给人标记了！他这样更容易找到你了知道吗？哪一天你被改造了卖去黑市我都不奇怪！”

“而且，要说标记也很微妙，对方的信息素气味太淡了，即使他同样是Beta也不应该这么淡，几乎快要没有。”这才是她没有第一时间察觉到的原因。

“几乎没有？可我和他在一起的时候闻得到他身上散发出来的酒香啊。”你心中的疑虑越来越大，但是利昂娜的回复依然在往你身上浇冷水：“你恐怕一直都弄错了，那个不是信息素，而是别的什么，一直裹在他的信息素之上。你是Beta，分辨不出来也很正常。”你胆战心惊地听着，小心翼翼斟酌了许久，最终说出的话也没有底气：“走的时候他说会来找我……”

“你！”利昂娜一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“那就让那臭小子试试，看我不扒了他的皮！”

最终在彻夜长谈过后，你们决定接下来的时间都三人一起行动，你稍微有点担心奎克，毕竟抓走真·Omega可比拐走一个Beta更有价值多了，但奎克向你展示了他结实的体魄表示没有问题，利昂娜也轻易就打消了你的担忧：“你之前不是也一直没察觉出来他的真实性别吗？他可比你强多了。”

然而接下来一个多月都没有再遇着亚瑟，尽管利昂娜提醒你不能松懈，但你已经没有一开始那么神经紧绷，甚至偶尔还会想起那张情动时眼角会微微发红的脸，你们曾经尝试去找那个你进去过的“医务室”，不过也没有太大的收获，那次进入大概是个偶然的意外。

“也许他们已经放弃抓人改造了吧。”因为没有亲眼见过，时间长了，你对这个传闻更加没有真实感。直到有一天你跑去上厕所，利昂娜和奎克在外面过道上等着，你再一次听见令你惊惧的事情——

“西维斯特死了哦，知道吗？上个月。”“哈啊？谁？”  
“西维斯特·亚瑟，之前参与过改造的那个啦。”  
……

颤抖着在脑海中抽取出过去的回忆拼凑起来，你细细咀嚼这几个字，确认是当时在他那件白大褂上的铭牌看见的名字没错。

复杂的情绪笼罩着你，但是关于利昂娜说的事情终于有了些眉目，你听见他们谈论着关于亚瑟的事情，隐约觉得另有蹊跷，不知不觉就顺着声音偷偷跟了出去，回过神来的时候已经跟着走了一段路，可仔细回想，从厕所出来的时候就没再看见他们，犹豫了一会儿，你不想放弃已经出现的线索，只好先跟上那两个知情人。

弯弯绕绕走了好长一段路，你第一次跟踪别人，连呼吸都小心翼翼地放慢了，手心捏满了紧张的汗水。最终看见他们通过打开角落的暗格走进一个小房间，看着并不像什么大本营聚集地，透过开门的一瞬间，你看到的只是里面昏暗的灯光。

你没有盲目的跟上去，蹲在不远处默默等待那两个人出来。在此期间你拍了好几张照片传输到利昂娜和奎克的网络终端，告诉他们位置，不过还没等到他们回复，房间里的人就出来了，彼此嬉笑着不知道说些什么。你蹲了好一会儿确认不会再有人来了，才快速跑去他们推开暗格的位置，打开后你松了口气，还好不是用的什么虹膜识别器一类的开门方式，倒是很传统的电子密码锁，巧的是你擅长破译密码，“啪嗒”一声轻响，门缓缓打开了。

还没进去你就闻到熟悉的酒香气味了，异常浓郁，心头一跳，看着暗红的灯光从房间里面透出来，你踌躇了一会儿，再次给朋友们发了一次定位，然后深吸一口气猫着腰偷偷潜进了房间里。

这看起来同样跟上次你进入的房间差不多，但氛围感觉更阴暗，你躲在一个柜子后面，隐隐约约发现房间中央的布帘后有个人，那人在那很久了，但是不怎么动，似乎身子被什么架起来了，布帘上被隐约投影出他的身形。

感觉对方不会对你造成威胁，你慢慢靠近过去，大着胆子掀开了布帘，眼前的一幕让你愣住了。

布帘背后的X型架绑了个人，眼睛被蒙起来了，嘴巴也被胶带封住，身上大大小小的新鲜鞭痕密布，但即使如此，你也能认出这个身形——正是“亚瑟”。

你撕掉了他嘴上的胶带，他立即啐了一口唾沫在你身上，即使看着并不是很乐观的情况，但他语气依旧很挑衅：“这么快就回来了，来找死吗？你们也没几天好日子了。”你皱了皱眉，踮起脚尖解开他眼睛上的黑布条，在他逐渐适应光线的时候开口了：“是我。”

触碰到他的时候就发现他的体温烫得惊人，身上也爬满不正常的红晕，这次再看到他眼睛的时候你仔细确认了，又变回了银灰色。你在看到他的一瞬间就打消了之前对他的怀疑，看来他也和那些人是对立的。

你忙着继续去帮他解开身上捆的绳子——你对此颇有些疑问，那些人只用简单的麻绳捆着他，若是要逃脱，其实是很简单的事情。可惜你毕竟不是Alpha，而且从刚才起，空气中浓郁的酒香就让你整个人都晕乎乎的，没办法直接扯烂麻绳，只好到处去寻找切割工具，所幸这里摆设着不少类似的道具。等你再次回到他身边时，安静了一阵的他终于开口了：“你怎么来了？”

你直截了当地告诉他：“听到他们说你死了。”他有一瞬的愣神，随后恍然大悟般笑了起来，身上的绳子都因为他的动作而勒得更紧了，给你的解绳工作带来了困扰，因为你的瞪视他好不容易才停了下来，视线随着你的动作移动，等你终于把他全身的麻绳都切断，他犹如脱力一般倒在你身上，炙人的温度立即笼罩住你，你抬头想询问他怎么了。

他却抱紧了你，某个部位的变化立即就被你注意到了。

什……么？这变态？！

“呼…对不起，他们昨天给我打了强制发情的药，想给我做手术，我忍耐太久了。”

紧张和慌乱一同袭来，你愣在原地一时不知道该如何是好，那些人不知道什么时候就会折返回来，但是如今这状况也不可能直接开门带他跑出去。然而在你为难的时候，他抱着你动了，尽管走的有些吃力：“跟我来，哼，这里我可比那些人还熟悉。”

“等等，亚瑟？”

“哦对了，那不是我的名字。我只有一个编号哦，是什么来着，037？”你看见他低下头有些抱歉地对你笑：“虽然有件事说了你大概会生气，但其实也不算是骗了你，毕竟我·曾·经·的·确·是Beta。”

“但已经变成Alpha很久了呢，等会你恐怕要多忍耐一下了。”

信息太多来不及消化，你脑中一片空白地跟着走，就在你刚刚进来时躲着的柜子旁边有条密道打开了。待两人走进去，咔哒一声密道关闭，房间内除了乱糟糟扔了一地的麻绳，再也没有任何人的踪迹。


	7. Chapter 7

在见识到了这么多超出你认知范围内的事情之后，再一次被骗这件事已经无法引起你内心的波动，另外你也不是没有怀疑过他，因此这件事就轻易地被揭过去了，你更在意的是接下来要去哪里。

密道很长，没什么灯光，只有远处透进来的微光和丝丝凉风。一路上你都是被单手抱着往前走，与其说他是在靠你支撑着身体往前走，不如说你被亚瑟提着越走越快。噢不对，他不是亚瑟，可是仅有一个称作037的编号未免太过冰冷，你忍不住问他真正的名字。

“名字也只不过是个代号。”他发觉你一直盯着他，只好无奈地笑笑：“你习惯了的话继续叫我亚瑟吧，死掉那人是我旧友，说起来这名字其实还是我想的。”你没有继续执着于纠结名字的问题，但是听见他说那个死去的人的事情，你对背后的故事更好奇了，只是他没有继续说下去，抱着你的手却收紧了。

“哎呀……真是糟糕，好像已经到极限了。”才听完他的这句话，后颈的腺体已经被牢牢咬住，你的后背被贴在冰凉的密道墙壁上，但是覆盖在你身前的身躯却滚烫炙热，这温度让你隐隐渗出汗来，浓郁醇厚的酒香因子仿佛渗进了每一个毛孔围绕着你的细胞跳跃，虽然不像普通Alpha那样会散发出强烈的信息素使人臣服，但你已经迷醉在亚瑟的气息中，被咬破的腺体一跳一跳的，发出淡淡的情动信号。

空旷阴凉的密道并不是什么解决发情的好地方，但是眼下的状况似乎不允许挑选。你的头脑中还剩最后一丝清明的时候曾经想过，明明自己直接抽身走掉就可以，为什么要帮忙解决他的发情？几次见面似乎也只有肉体上的关系罢了，但你还是跟着走了，并且如今搂着他与他交缠。

虽然不想承认，但你确实挺喜欢和他在一起。

你身上的衣服被撕扯得乱七八糟，亚瑟将你结实地挤压在他与墙壁之间的狭小空间里，你感觉腺体被反复舔咬，一侧的腿高高抬起架在亚瑟的臂弯里，他只是粗略摸了一下就寻到了你已经湿润的肉瓣掰向两边，粗粝的手指滑进去撑开甬道。即使你已经屏住呼吸做好准备，在他进入的一瞬间还是喊了出来。

炙铁般坚硬火热的性器，宛若一把利刃毫不留情地破开了所有试图推挤他的肉壁，将甬道里的每一寸堵得密不透风，尽管周围环境昏暗不清，你也能感觉到肚子上被顶出了形状：“等，等一下……”亚瑟更凑近你的身体，因此你抬起的腿也被顺势带动着更压近身体，他架着你腿的那只手摁在你因为撞击而震荡出韵律的乳肉上，之前几次都没被照顾到的部位突然遭受粗鲁的揉捏，他的五指都陷进这团柔腻的绵软里，揪起肿胀变硬的粉红乳首摩擦。

布满咬痕的后颈终于被松开了，亚瑟另一只空出来的手一直掐着你的腰，即使你被撞得抬起身，也很快会被他摁下去，再一次重重地将滚烫的肉棒埋进你的身体里。这次比之前都激烈得太多了，唯一支撑你站立的那只腿颤抖着几乎快要支持不住，即使你搂住了他的脖子也阻止不了身体发软下坠。

“不行，不行，要被撞坏了……唔嗯……！”虚软的抗议声被他捕获，微张的小口被强硬闯入，你试图侧过头躲开，新鲜空气才呼吸上了几口，马上又被攥住交缠，娇嫩的舌在舔舐吸吮下毫无招架之力，口腔粘膜被反复戳碰，口中不由自主溢出的津液和下身抽插间喷涌而出的花液流得四处都是。

因为你再也无法支撑自己的身体，亚瑟干脆将你整个抱起，你贴在他结实的胸膛上，搂紧他的脖子，双腿像是小儿把尿似地被分开，因而捣干得更顺利了，鲜红的肉穴套弄着不断进出的肉棒，湿滑蜜液刚被带出来又被狠狠地送进软肉里，你因为持续不断的抽插而痉挛，媚肉蠕动收缩，大张的双腿也紧紧锁在亚瑟腰上。

亚瑟肉棒底端的结正膨胀鼓大，一寸一寸撑开花穴钉进你的身体，满涨的肚子惹得你很不舒服，晕乎乎地去按压小腹，识图从外部用力让肉棒挤开一些，可却起了反作用，引得亚瑟闷哼一声，捏紧你的臀肉整个人都压去墙上。敏感的生殖腔立即察觉到粗硕的异物正挤开腔口识图侵入，遍布神经的内部骤然收紧，你被挤压在小腹上的阴茎首先射出了一股精液。

高潮的冲击顺着神经飞速窜进你的大脑里，你浑身的肌肉都绷紧抽搐起来，指甲也都嵌进亚瑟的肌肉里，在背肌上划出一道长长的血痕。剧烈的颤动后，大量精液终于喷涌进生殖腔，强烈的饱胀感充斥着你的下身，还很敏感的身体再一次迎来高潮，淫糜的气味与你们的信息素交融弥散在空气中，久久挥散不去。

你第一次感受到了Alpha发情期的可怕，即使他与天生的Alpha之间大概还存在着一定差距，但你仍然被压制得无法反抗，脱力得只能由着亚瑟继续抱着你，没有抑制剂的话，仅一次释放自然仍是不够的，但是也不能一直待在密道里，你的衣物都被撕扯乱了，亚瑟从刚才开始起就没怎么说话，现在似乎是终于回过神来，有些抱歉的把你乱糟糟的衣服整理好，勉强能掩盖住你的肌肤。

“要转移阵地了！”他只是在你耳边打了一声招呼，随后就快步走起来，你惊得夹紧了他，肉棒可还锁在甬道里，被堵得无处可去的精液咕嘟咕嘟地在体内晃荡，被走动时的步伐带动，液体在逐渐溢出的同时也顺滑了柱身，湿滑而敏感的穴肉即使拼尽全力也阻止不了肉棒一次又一次的摩擦。

“呃啊……可恶！你是不是故意的？！”你想要将他推离开，但是力气不足，又被结锁紧，一推一放，反而加剧了摩擦，你只好尽量放松身体，深吸一口气想着之后该如何好好“回报”他。

他步履不停，回答着你的话：“当然~不是故意的……啊嗯……快出去了。”

密道出口竟然连通着校舍后门，所幸周围没有人，你指挥着亚瑟快速回到了你的宿舍——你知道利昂娜是Alpha之后，也知道她的房间里放着Alpha的抑制剂。

好不容易终于解决掉发情的麻烦，你把他领去浴室，花洒里冰凉的水花和抑制剂使亚瑟身上的燥热平息了不少，他浑身湿透坐在淋浴房中央，你走过去踢了踢他。

“现在总该解释一下都发生了什么吧？”


	8. Chapter 8

故事不算短，还得慢慢说。亚瑟随意拿了块毛巾裹了裹身子就直接躺到了你的床上，摊开四肢躺得倒是很自在，他缓缓开口向你解释这些乱糟糟的事情。

“还记得第一次我们遇见的时候吗？”是在酒吧，那时他正在接听电话，电话那头的内容正巧就是西维斯特——那个死去的朋友，为了方便你区分，亚瑟这样称呼他。他当时正说着关于学校要准备重新找人做实验的事情。

最开始学校还不是对学生下手，只是在孤儿院找了一批小孩子，分别改造成Alpha和Omega，一开始看似成功了，大家都很高兴，但是陆陆续续出现身体不适应而崩坏的状况，最后他们那一批五十个孩子只剩下037和050两个，虽然也有后遗症，只不过十分轻微。亚瑟的状况是变成了Alpha但信息素很淡，虽然各方面都有提升，可是如果和真正的Alpha比起来还是有差距，若是对方释放信息素镇压也只能乖乖臣服。

而西维斯特正巧对医药很有研究，他帮亚瑟研制了某种药剂，坚持服用的话就能渗透进信息素里，对他人产生诱导的作用，那就是你时常闻到的酒香。

“所以你一开始就诱导我跟你……电话那头是那么严肃的事情，你却竟然只想着勾引别人做爱？”你皱着眉头打断他，这人是性瘾狂吗？他朋友真不该给他配这种药剂。“咦？不要这么说嘛！”亚瑟抱住一旁你的被子，一副委屈的样子：“那时候不知道事情会这么严重，而且是你先抓住我的啊，你那时不是心情不好？做快乐的事情可以忘掉烦恼哦~”

真的是性瘾狂没错，你默默在内心盖了定论。

亚瑟抱着被子滚了滚，又继续说他的故事，一开口就让你有点不爽。“本来第一次我们见面那时虽然挺开心的，但也只是想玩玩而已……呜啊你别打我！”即使当时你对亚瑟也并没有感情，但是第一次折腾一晚上第二天起来一个人面对一片狼藉的场景也着实是很不舒服，因此听见此刻亚瑟如此坦白，忍不住要去揍他。

你本来打算去打他的脸，转念一想觉得不过瘾，中途转而去拧胸，胸口软肉被你生生拽着转了半个圈，亚瑟疼得挣扎起来，却忍着没有挥开你的手，反而把你搂进怀中，“别生气，等我说完可以再来惩罚我啊~”

你推了推他，意外的没推动，只好继续躺在他怀里听。“后来我发现西维斯特联系不上了。”亚瑟的语气突然严肃起来，“我怀疑跟那些人有关，因为西维斯特对医药有研究的缘故，他们会让他辅助改造实验，西维斯特最初是支持实验的，积极地参与其中，因此就一直待在学校。实际上我也有帮他们寻找合适的Beta。”

“你们明明也是受害者，为什么？”  
“虽然也付出了少量代价，但不可否认的是，我确实获得了比之前更强健的身体，如果这个项目能为国家改造出更多Alpha战士出来也未尝不可，至于过程中的牺牲嘛，总会有的吧~”他的语气轻松得让你觉得有些可怕，但你没有再打断他，只是默默地听着。

“我这个外校人突然出现在这里会很奇怪，虽然也容易被少数知情人发现，但伪装成西维斯特的样子更方便调查，结果才改了虹膜颜色你就半途闯进来了。”他轻轻眨了眨眼睛，“那个地方是个秘密，本来不该被人发现的~发现了可不能轻易离开。那么巧进来的人是你，而且也是个Beta，”亚瑟歪了歪脑袋，把你的神情都映入眼眸中，“如果顺势带去改造成Omega也不错呢是吧~”

你没有回复，他却抱着你蹭了蹭：“但是那样就太可惜了~万一出了差错也很糟糕，你还是保持原样最好，所以我不会那样做的~我给你留了标记，原本只打算几天内调查完这件事就去找你，但是突然发现了意外的东西——”

学校参与项目的一部分高层人员因为失去了国家内部支持，反而开始走上歪路子，原本项目里就有改造Omega的部分，他们与走私人口的地下组织搭上了线，将Omega卖给权贵赏玩。即使亚瑟他们支持原本的改造项目，但不代表他们认同现在将改造出来的Omega走私贩卖的行为，西维斯特恐怕就是因为反对而惨遭毒害。

找到并安置好西维斯特遗体之后的亚瑟开始收集他们的犯罪资料，因为本身就曾经和他们有联系，再加上西维斯特留下的文件，资料收集得很快，并且逐一上传网络，等待上传完之后会自动散布在每个人的网络终端里，可惜资料太过庞大，在那些人找来之前还没来得及传完。

“所以现在那些资料呢？”你担忧犯罪资料已经被处理掉了，然而亚瑟轻哼了一声，回答你：“我留了好几个备份，时间到了都会逐渐散布出去~你找到我的那时候，就是他们威胁要把我改成Omega试图让我交出备份。促使发情会让腺体发热胀大，更方便他们做手术。那时他们以为我已经无计可施就放松了警惕被你找了进来哈哈哈~”

听着很是危险的样子，你不明白他为何一副轻松的感觉，忍不住问他：“要是我那时候没来你怎么办？”

亚瑟看着你满怀忧虑地望着他，反而更得意自在起来：“哎呀，我之前改造留下的后遗症不是信息素很淡吗？与此相应的就是腺体本身作用已经不大，虽然多多少少看起来情况很严重，其实没什么大碍……啊！”

他的话说到一半你就发觉不对，盯着他看的时候发现他松开了一直抱着你的手，眼神飘忽不定。“你说……没什么大碍？”那个说忍耐到极限了的人是谁，不就是眼前这个混蛋吗？！

你翻过身来压住他，还没做什么，身下的人就慌慌张张嚎了起来：“也不是完全没事……就是…啊！反正我就是想看一次你全程被压制着没办法的样子怎么了！老实说，知道你是因为担心我才找来的之后，就想要马上抱着你了。”

“……”一时之间竟然不知道该对这个性瘾狂说什么好，毕竟你之前也有过想看他失神的念头，真是彼此彼此。然而就在你愣神的时候，宿舍门“砰”地一声被踢开了，利昂娜风风火火地从外面跑进来，一眼就看见你压着一个浑身上下只有一条毛巾的男人，震惊地倒退了出去，缓了几秒才又跑进来。

“你在干什么啊！！！”

原来你之前在厕所里听到那两人说话的同时，候在外面的利昂娜和奎克也遇到了问题，有个很可疑的老师喊他们去“帮忙搬教学资料”，意识到不对的他们为了掌握更多内部信息就都跟了上去，同时用网络终端通知了利昂娜哥哥。

作为真正的Alpha，利昂娜解决大半的小喽喽自然不成问题，身强力壮的奎克也能帮点忙，但时间长了消耗过大，所幸他们努力撑到了利昂娜的哥哥带着人赶到，据说他们已经发现了网络上不明渠道散布的一些信息，经过确认是真实资料，部分参与人员也逐渐在抓捕中。缓过来的利昂娜发现你传过去的信息，在那个房间里找不到你，经过仔细的寻找，最后因为嗅到了一丝你的信息素才一路找到密道过来。

“所以你们到底在干什么？”

面对利昂娜的疑问，你只能先把被子扯到亚瑟身上盖着，叹了口气：“说来话长。”

END


End file.
